edgarandellenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heimertz Family Circus
The Heimertz Family Seven-Ring Circus Show and Carnival is a macabre traveling circus and carnival run by the Heimertz Family. The circus entertains families by hosting acts from rope walkers, acrobats and dancing peacocks. The Heimertz Family Circus is a close-knit community. They are all committed to their circus, their way of life, and their family. They have their own laws, food, language and customs. History By the time Agatha Nod-Knightleigh died and the Knightleighs took possesion of Nod's money and belongings, a traveling circus came to Nod's Limbs, run by a family named Heimertz. The ringmaster, Sigmund Heimertz, peppered the mayor with questions about the history of Nod’s Limbs, expressing special interest in Augustus Nod. Eventually, Sigmund learned of Nod’s now-abandoned Tower Mansion and arranged to purchase it from the Knightleighs. A Heimertz resided at the Tower Mansion ever after until 200 years following Nod’s initial disappearance, the Heimertz in residence suddenly died. No next of kin could be found, so the current Mayor Knightleigh sold the property to a young couple pregnant with twins. Ronan Heimertz arrived not long thereafter and volunteered his services as a groundskeeper. When the twins’ parents left seven years later for an unspecified absence, Heimertz stayed on in the shed, keeping an eye on the property. The circus returned to Nod's Limbs twelve years later for Ronan's trial, settling around Augustus Nod's abandoned wax factory. The escapist Ormond Heimertz tricked Edgar and Ellen into getting him three amber gemstones by making them believe they could join the circus if they retrieved the ambers. The circus' five youngest members befriended Edgar and Ellen, together they caused mischief in the midway until they got in trouble with Madame Dahlia. Edgar and Ellen found the first amber in the fun house and the second one in the Peacock House. They first searched for the last amber in Pollyanna's House of Puppets, although the amber wasn't there and the twins ended up accidentaly destroying the puppets in the process. Ellen later looked for the amber in Gustav's mouth while Madame Dahlia was busy with her show. The amber wasn't in Gustav either and it ended up swallowing Ellen whole, although she was saved by Madame Dahlia. The twins finally search for the amber in Mab and Merrick's lucky totem: an ebony trapeze bar, ruining the Hei-Flyers' performance and almost killing them in the process. After Edgar and Ellen gave Ormond the third amber, he left for his performance where he, with Stephanie Knightleigh's help, faked his own death by making escaping the glass coffin he supposedly locked himself in while Stephanie fired a cannon against the pole that held the Big Top, which collapsed and pinned the blame for it and the banishment from Nod's Limbs on Ronan and Madame Dahlia. Ronan and Dahlia were arrested and locked in a gorilla cage, they also attempted to arrest Edgar and Ellen for destroying the Puppet House and almost getting the Hei-Flyers killed, although they were able to escape. Sometime after the twins, Heimertz and Dahlia escape from the circus Benedict, who has been injured during the Big Top incident, recovered and told his family what really happened so the Heimertzes forgave the twins as well as Heimertz and Dahlia, although according to Dahlia the family still didn't trust them. Layout and Description The circus's performers travel in caravans but once they are settled they use tents as their sleeping quarters. Some tents are decorated with exotics scenes of rampaging gorillas or men riding wild tigers and all bear bizarre enticements. Customs The circus has their own customs like never blowing their nose on a Wednesday, tucking straw in their boots before performing, lucky totems and that if a friend shows up, they are always allowed stay, even if the host isn't home. If a family member breaks one of their laws the Heimertzes have a trial at the circus' Big Top and if the culprit is found guilty they either banished or arrest and imprison them in animal cages. They also do this with people who aren't relatives or performers. Notable Figures *Benedict Heimertz *Madame Dahlia *Gonzalo Heimertz *Imogen Heimertz *Mab Heimertz *Manny the Colossus *Merrick Heimertz *Ormond Heimertz (formely) *Phoebe Heimertz *Pollyanna of the Puppets *Ronan Heimertz *Sigmund Heimertz Category:Heimertz Family Category:Locations Category:Heimertz Family Circus Category:Needs Help